


Shrink Me Down, Bottle Me Up

by mismatchedsockdrawer



Category: BTOB, VIXX
Genre: Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/mismatchedsockdrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leo is completely fed up at Ken being obnoxious, and N is anxious to get back at the rest of the members for ruining his carpet, Vixx wakes up shrunken in size and turned into soda pop, the result of a spell gone very wrong...or perhaps gone perfectly right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ken is Mountain Dew

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ken screaming wasn't all that odd. What was odd though was the fact that he was a bottle of soda. Yeah you heard that right. A bottle of soda. Mountain Dew in fact. And he wasn't the only one. 

"Root beer? I'm root beer?" Ravi's disgruntled voice sounded rather hollow from the next shelf over. 

Hongbin scoffed. "At least you're not grape soda." He looked down at himself. Well sort of. Let me help you out visually. Vixx wasn't exactly soda bottles. But they were trapped inside empty 2 liter soda bottles after hours in a super market, shrunken down to fit inside the soda bottle. Their skin was the color of their soda and everyone looked at Hongbin. His skin was bright purple and he looked down at himself somewhat in horror. 

Hyuk reached up in his bottle and pushed off the lid, pulling himself out of his bottle and plunking down on the shelf, his skin bright orange. He licked his fingers. "I taste like orange soda. This is so cool!"

Ravi rolled his eyes. "Whose idea was this anyway?"

Leo cleared his throat. "Mine. I didn't mean to." He had also made his way out of his soda bottle and came to sit beside Hyuk. 

"What did you do?" Hongbin asked, taking Ravi's proffered hand as the elder helped tug him out of his bottle. 

"I went to a witch."

"What?" The younger members all asked. 

Meanwhile Ken was struggling to get himself out of his bottle. He seemed to be having a lot of trouble and Leo looked over at him, his eyebrow raised. "I'm mad at Ken. I went to a witch and asked if she could make him less annoying. I...I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't this and it definitely wasn't supposed to include all of us. And it didn't work because he's still annoying."

As if to prove his point, Ken screamed as he finally broke free of his bottled restraints. As he climbed behind the now empty bottle, it wobbled slightly. He came to sit down beside Hongbin, Ken looked over at Leo. "Curses never work on meeeee!" He teased. Leo rolled his eyes. 

"Where's N hyung?" Hyuk asked. 

"Ta-da!" Came the leader's bright voice. The members groaned. 

"What are you supposed to be?" Ravi asked.

"I'm sprite. Oh and look what I found in my bottle." He pulled a slip of paper out of his back pocket. _"To break the curse I've laid on you, here is what you have to do."_

Once again everyone groaned. "Rhyming? What is this?"

N clicked his tongue and gave them a sharp glare. "I didn't write this."

"Sure." Hongbin replied sarcastically. 

N frowned and reached his hand forward to slice at his neck playfully. "Shut up and let me finish: _take the numbered bottles to, the distant row of aisle two."_

"You totally wrote that. That doesn't make any sense." Leo said. 

"I said..." N began and Leo closed his mouth. "As I was saying... _if this mission you do fail, Vixx will end up in a jail. Spill a drop and you'll regret, you will end up very wet._ "

Ravi groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "This is why you're not allowed to write lyrics. Our music would be so terrible. Hyung. What is this?"

"I didn't write this!" N protested. 

"Are there really numbered bottles?" Hongbin asked. 

Hyuk jumped up and started searching through the shelves. "Yeah. This one has a 4 on it. It's root beer."

Ravi groaned. "What did I do to deserve this? I wanted to be Pepsi."

"Hyung you're so lame." Hongbin shot back. 

Ravi stood beside his bottle. It was a small bottle about half his height. "There's no lid on this. How are we supposed to get it across the store like this?"

Meanwhile the rest of the members had found their bottles and brought them all to their central meeting point. "Why don't we pass them down the shelves until we get to the floor." Leo suggested. 

"Yeah that's a good idea." Everyone agreed. They separated themselves down the shelves, N at the floor, Hyuk and Hongbin on the lowest shelf, Ravi at the second one with Leo and Ken at the top to pass the bottles down. Everything went smoothly until they were passing down the last bottle, Ken's Mountain Dew. He scooted it towards the edge, making sure he could see Leo and Ravi's outstretched hands when he tripped, sending the bottle careening over the edge. He screamed and the other members ducked as the bottle came crashing down on the floor. N stared up at Ken, dripping wet. Ken's eyes widened. "Hyung I'm so sorry."

N rolled his eyes. "Just get down here and clean it up. We're at aisle 7 so we don't have that far to go. You didn't spill all the soda."

The rest of the members came down from the shelf. They picked up their bottles again. They made their way down the aisle until they reached aisle 2. There was a huge curtain over the front of the aisle with words spray painted over the front of it. "Enter in one at a time to return to your true form." It read. 

"I'll go in first." N said. He parted the curtain and pushed his bottle inside. The interior of the aisle was pitch black and as soon as he went inside he disappeared completely. 

"How much do you want to bet that this is all something he planned?" Ravi asked. 

Hongbin shrugged. "I don't know. It really seems too elaborate."

Leo frowned. "Come to think of it, that witch did sort of look like N."

"What do you mean?" Hyuk asked. 

"Well the witch was a woman, but she kind of looked like N."

The curtain rippled and a high voice called out Leo's name. He looked up earnestly and opened the curtain. A light purple light was just barely visible way in the back of the aisle and Leo made his way inside carefully, his bottle of cola in front of him. A bubbling vat of some steaming liquid was at the end of the aisle. The witch was behind it, at a normal human size and the shrunken Leo stared at her for a full minute before she raised her eyebrow at him. "Pour your liquid into the cauldron. If you pass, you'll return to your true size and form."

Leo heaved his bottle up and poured it into the vat. It turned a hot pink color. Suddenly Leo's body exploded in size and he was left sitting on the floor of the store looking down at himself in confusion. "That's it?" He asked. 

The witch nodded. "Ken!" She called out. 

Leo moved to sit behind the witch. "Where's N?" He asked. 

"He went to the bathroom. His clothes were all wet." The witch replied. Ken made his way towards the witch, sheepishly tugging his near empty bottle of soda. The witch instructed him to pour it in the vat and the liquid turned a dark gray color. The witch sighed. "I'm sorry Ken, but you're stuck like this." The witch said. "Sit over there and I'll see if we can fix this problem." She continued. 

The three younger members were all brought inside and all were returned to their normal size. After Hyuk was returned to normal, their attention turned to Ken. "So...what do we do?" He asked. 

The witch cackled. "You're stuck like this. Forever."

Leo jumped up, grabbing the witch's arm and pulled on her long hair. A wig came tumbling off of her and Leo stepped back in surprise. "I knew it was you!" He snapped. 

N smirked. "Of course. I had to get back at you all somehow for spilling soda all over my new carpet!" He snapped. "That was expensive and it's ruined!"

Leo's frown deepened. "So when you told me you knew of a witch, you went and dressed as a girl and pulled this stunt?"

Ken piped up. "The better question, is can I turn back?" 

N laughed. "Yeah of course you can. Whenever Leo decides he wants to. He's the reason you're like this."

Hongbin rolled his eyes. "No, you're the reason this happened. Hyung, you're seriously too weird."

"Okay but we could use this for our next concept!" Hyuk burst out. 

Everyone turned to stare at him. "That's the worst idea I've ever heard."

Hyuk rolled his eyes. "Not the soda thing. The witch thing. We could do a curse concept. Make N the evil witch that curses us to live without different things. One of us without love, another without happiness...you get the point. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"I have to admit that's not a bad idea." Ravi agreed. 

"But seriously, can we go home now? This is weird and it's dark still." Hongbin gestured at the still bubbling vat of water. 

"Do you really have witchy super powers?" Ken asked. 

N smirked. "Of course. Now Leo, pick up Ken. He can stay like that as long as you want. He should be less annoying if you lock him in a room where he can't reach the door handle." N said before leaving the aisle with a flourish of the ridiculous witch robes he was still wearing. 

"Yah!" Ken yelled after him. Leo bent to pick him up and the still smaller member groaned. "I hate you." He mumbled. 

Leo smirked and followed the other members out of the store. Hyuk was still talking about how his idea was so smart, and Hongbin and Ravi were both interrogating N and ignoring Hyuk. "Next week you can be normal. Until then, don't be annoying."

"But hyung." Ken whined. 

"And we live with N. I can make him do it again if I want to." Leo smirked. 

Ken's eyes widened. "Yes hyung. I'll shut up now."

"Good." Leo reached his hand up to pat Ken's head and the younger member rolled his eyes. They all loaded back into the car. 

"Well that was fun." N said. 

"For you. Your rhymes were the worst thing of the entire evening." Ravi groaned. 

"Not as bad as me still being shrunk." Ken said pitifully. 

Hyuk laughed. "No, that's the best part of the evening."

"My skin is still mostly green!" Ken shot back. 

"I could make it a different color if you want." N suggested. "How bout red? Or blue? Do you want to be a rainbow? Or what about silver?"

"Okay I get it." Ken sighed. "Just lets go home."

From the driver's seat, Vixx's manager piped up, "I'm quitting. This is the weirdest thing to ever happen to me. I still don't know what's going on."

N laughed. "I'm a witch, and Ken is Mountain Dew. That help?"

The manager shook his head. "No." He said in a shocked tone. "It really doesn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	2. Let me keep you in my pocket

As it turned out, Leo found he quite enjoyed Ken being miniaturized. The younger however, did not. Whenever they left the dorm for a schedule, Ken was returned to his normal side, and the younger would drag his feet returning home every evening. Leo and N always had the witchy potions and such set up. The youngest three members found the entire concept of small Ken hysterical at first. They discovered that small Ken could only consume about four ramen noodles or thirty grains of rice before he was full. To Ken’s displeasure, as soon as he was full size again he would end up starving.

But it took about a month of Ken being constantly small sized before the entire thing rather lost interest. N and Leo talked briefly of showing off small Ken to the fans, but everyone else quickly shot down the idea. The existence of N’s powers would likely cause a stir and it was best to simply avoid the unnecessary, and likely negative press interest that would ensue. So around a month after the initial shrinking incident, Ken was returned to his full size for the last time.

Around a year later, Vixx was called in by the CEO. “We’ve been discussing concepts for your next comeback. But I wanted to hear what your thoughts were.”

Hyuk glanced at the other members for a second, hesitant to speak his mind. “What about a witch concept? Like one where we’re cursed to live without love, or happiness, or animals.”

The CEO sat back, deep in thought. “That’s actually an incredible idea. Where’d you come up with that?”

The members glanced between themselves for a moment. “N-nowhere.” Hyuk finally said.

“He’s been watching a lot of Harry Potter.” N offered. “He watched the fourth one like eight times last week. Don’t even ask.”

Hyuk frowned, not recalling the last time he had even watched Harry Potter.”

“Well I do think it’s a good idea. We’ll add it to the drawing board. Anyone else?”

Leo spoke up. “What if we did a small-” he began, before Ken smacked his hand over Leo’s mouth instantly.

The CEO glanced at them before moving on to other matters. When they got home to the dorm, Ken instantly made his annoyance known. “What were you thinking? How would we even pull of a small person concept?”

“Got7 did it just fine.”

Ken rolled his eyes. “That’s because they do those cute concepts well. We do weird dark concepts, not tiny, colorfully dressed, dancing men concepts.”

Hongbin choked on his milk and Hyuk doubled over laughing. “You forget that you were a tiny, colorfully dressed, man for a good month.” Ravi pointed out.

Ken smacked him, but he caught a suspicious gleam in Leo’s eyes and instantly stiffened. Leo turned on his heel and disappeared into one of the bedrooms. “I’m screwed.” Ken groaned.

“Should I get out the thimble and toothpicks?” Hyuk asked cheerfully.

Ken groaned, grabbing onto the maknae’s shirt before he could leave the room. Leo came back out with N a few minutes later, sat the four dongsaengs down, and N worked his evil magic. Leo took a picture of the four of them sitting, completely displeased, on the couch, and texted the picture to the CEO. He received a call back less than a minute later. 

“Oh that picture? Well Ken interrupted me earlier before I could explain my idea for a concept. We wanted to do a concept where we’re all around 18cm tall. Like Got7’s Just Right. And we already know how to do it so we wouldn’t have to pay for big sets or anything. N can shrink us all down. It’ll be fun, trust me.”

The other end of the line was silent for a long while. _“Is this why your manager quit last year?”_

“Maybe.” Leo said. “Let me know when you decide what to do with this concept.” He said cheerfully before hanging up.

N smirked, and the younger members sat in varying states of annoyance. Ravi rolled his eyes. “We’re in for one weird era.” 

As it turned out, Leo and N kept up their whole evil shrinking up until the next day, delighting in watching the youngest members use toothpicks as chopsticks in order to eat their food the next morning. N reluctantly reversed the spell before the group headed to the studio for rehearsals. The CEO came down to meet them and seemed relieved to see everyone at their normal size. “I’m not even going to ask for an explanation from last night. However we have decided we are going to go with the witch concept. Is there anything anyone needs to tell me first?”

N smiled and shook his head. “Nope. But you don’t have to pay for special effects anymore.” N opened up his hand and a colorful puff of smoke burst into the air. With a smile, the leader patted the CEO on the arm gently before heading to the practice room. 

The other five just shrugged at him. “We didn’t know until last year either.” Hongbin said.

“Don’t pay N hyung extra for his special effects. He and Leo hyung had me stuck as a mini man for a whole month last year. They don’t deserve any special treatment.”

“I heard that!” N yelled from the other room.

Ken barely had time to smack a hand over his face before he was shrinking down to a tenth of his height in front of the CEO. Leo smirked and Ravi and Hyuk helped move the CEO over to a seat as the older man blanched. “Sorry. They’re…strange. We’re used to it now but well…” The younger members tried to offer up an explanation.

In the meantime, Leo had picked up Ken, gently tucking him into the front pocket of the button down shirt he was wearing. He waved politely at the CEO before going to a private studio room.

The CEO glanced between the three other boys. “You guys are all normal right?”

They all nodded enthusiastically.

“It’s 8am, but I need a drink. I’ll treat you all for meat?”

Ravi nodded excitedly and Hyuk and Hongbin helped the CEO to their feet. Hongbin ducked into the other room, demanding N to turn Ken back, and returned with Ken, now normal sized again. “Let’s go get meat!” Ken said happily. “That’s what you get for being mean to me!” He yelled in N and Leo's direction.

“We need to see about finding a different witch to put a different spell on you so that N can’t turn any of you into anything else.” The CEO said. “What an absurd conversation to have.” He sighed.

“Yes please.” Ken replied. “I’m tired of Leo carrying me around in his pocket. I’m a grown adult.”

Ravi snorted and Ken scowled at him. They piled into the car with the CEO. He took a moment before he actually started the car. “I’m half terrified of N turning all of you tiny again while we’re out in public.”

The other four blanched. “Let’s find another witch before we get meat.” Ken whispered.

And that was how the CEO of Jellyfish Entertainment, and the youngest four members of Vixx ended up at Cube Entertainment, standing outside of Eunkwang’s practice room, and asking the leader of Btob to put a charm on all five of them against N’s witchy powers.

“Do I even want to know?” Eunkwang asked, pulling out a hefty spell book, before smiling and doing as the others requested of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the potential for me to write more...I've thought about it...especially cuz of bringing in btob at the end there. I don't know. For now its finished, but if there's enough interest I can write more. I'm never short of ideas and btovixx is seriously my favorite "ship" ever lol.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock

**Author's Note:**

> I can't take all the credit for this idea...I had some help...but I swear if Vixx does a soda pop concept then ima sue Jelpi cuz this idea be original as fuck (I expect a magic concept at some point though so here's me predicting it ahead of time...)  
> At this point in time, Astro has already done the soda pop concept. When I wrote this, I don't even know if that was an idea...It's cute an all but I wrote that...it was weird to watch that mv...but it is cool. (someone owes me money lol)  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


End file.
